


一个没头没脑的PWP

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *性转，纽特是个妹妹❗️❗️妹妹❗️❗️妹妹❗️❗️❗️不喜勿入*一句话背景：纽特被老格抓了，赏给一个手下*non/con警示！





	一个没头没脑的PWP

一句话背景：纽特被老格抓了，赏给一个手下。

 

被搜走了魔杖的纽特也就是一个比普通女人稍微敏捷些的姑娘而已。这个男人甚至不需要用什么魔法，单凭肌肉的力量就可以一只手握住她的双腕，别住她的大腿让她没法挣扎。男人身材算得上是魁梧，至少六尺二寸的身高，体重至少有两百磅，袍子下鼓鼓囊囊的都是肌肉。如果他是一个麻瓜，哪怕丢了魔杖双手被控制纽特也有办法，但他明显是一个法力高强的巫师，纽特在他面前施放不出任何的法术，背心已经被冷汗浸透了。

男人扯出了塞在纽特嘴里的手帕，她马上一口唾沫吐在他的脸上，破口大骂道：“放开我你这个婊子养的东西！”

他闭了闭眼睛，用空余的手抹了脸以后甚至舔了一下指尖，纽特恶心得全身起鸡皮疙瘩。“注意你的用词（language）。”他没什么感情的声音说，“如果我是你，就别再激怒我。怎么还是认不清自己的处境呢？斯卡曼德女士？”

“你也知道，”纽特气喘吁吁地说，一边像被钉死的青蛙一样挣扎着，“我姓斯卡曼德，我是忒修斯·斯卡曼德的妹妹！我哥哥是英格兰首席傲罗，他不会放过你的！畜生！”

男人仰头大笑起来：“忒修斯·斯卡曼德？女孩，你以为我们就没有收到消息吗？他已经失踪很久了，魔法部最近已经在讨论要不要宣布他的死亡……”

“我哥哥没有——死！”纽特怒吼着，脖子上都是紫涨的血管：“他只是去执行任务了，跟魔法部失去了联系！但是我知道他没有死，我是他亲妹妹！”

“喔，女孩。”男人平静地说，但制住她四肢的手越来越用力了。纽特使劲把大腿往上拔，想踢他，几乎都听到了自己皮肤和肌肉绷紧又撕裂的声音。她越挣扎就疼得越厉害，泪花都挤出来，可还在努力反抗着，一刻没放松自己。

“你哥哥已经死了，为什么不接受这个现实？”说完这句话，男人就压下来狠狠吻她的嘴唇，纽特第一时间飞快地拧过脖子去，差点把自己喉咙梗住。她活动不利，可男人是能动的。他湿热的唇压在她脸颊上，贴着唇角移动过去，咬她的下唇，血沫一下子就溅了出来。

“他没有……”纽特几乎是生理反应地在反驳，可张开的唇给了他可乘之机，陌生男人的舌头滑进来。纽特用力一咬，他又马上退出去，她磕得自己上下牙根发酸，咬到自己，顿时口腔里全是铁锈味和几乎麻木神智的剧痛。

“放开我，唔……”她含糊不清地嘶吼着，拼命左右摇头，额角全是青筋，泪水一直流到枕头上。男人握住她的下巴，甚至是有点有趣地发问：“你真的觉得自己能逃掉？”

“那你杀了我。”纽特吼道，血沫吐到他的手上，“杀了我！畜生！别碰我！”

“我可以用夺魂咒，我不在乎你清不清醒，斯卡曼德小姐。”男人说，发硬的下体顶了顶她的腿间：“如果你确定要激怒我，我也有一百种方法让你没办法反抗，不管是麻瓜的还是魔法的。为什么不识时务一点呢？”

纽特的吼叫已经带了很明显的哭腔：“你做梦！我不会……我哥哥……”

下一秒她的颈子被用力咬了一记，男人从她颈窝里抬眼睛阴沉沉地盯住她，舌头舔掉一点从牙印里冒出来的殷红血迹：“我不知道你这么喜欢在床上提你的哥哥，斯卡曼德小姐。”

“你杀了我，你杀了我吧……”纽特也许是终于知道没办法反抗身上的男人，已经哭得全身发抖，都打起了摆子：“求求你了，杀了我吧……”

他挑起眉毛：“你知道我不会的，至少现在不会。”男人直起身，舔掉一点唇边的血，露出一个赞赏的表情。纽特的挣扎已经没什么力气了，现在她各处关节都是剧烈撕扯后神经无法控制的酸胀，就算是想要动弹身体也不听使唤。于是男人的另一只手从她腰上离开，开始解自己的衣服，他好像是成心想用麻瓜的方式羞辱这个女巫，曾经的首席傲罗的胞妹。

男人外套被脱去后，纽特通红的眼眶瞪得更大了，他低下头，顺着她的视线看到自己腰上小兜里露出的链子，抽出来大笑道：“你认出来这个？”

那枚带着家族徽记的怀表在纽特眼前晃动，她的眼窝一下子蓄满了泪水。这是忒修斯的表，她当然不会认错。

“你把他怎么样了？”她抽噎着说，“你们对他做了什么？”

“跟你想象的一样。”男人阴沉地说。她哭得几乎要把自己哽死，鼻尖抽得通红，混合着血沫的唾液从嘴角溢出来，样子非常可怜，四肢也软下来没有力气。男人稍微放松了一点对她的钳制，把怀表丢到一旁，更急切地解自己的领带和衬衫纽扣。

下一秒纽特突然发力，一只手从他的大手中滑出来，另一只手也挣脱了。男人还在脱裤子就被当胸一脚，这一踹的力气很大，他往后一个踉跄跌坐在床上，敏捷的神奇动物学家以快得肉眼看不清的动作爬上来死死掐住他的脖子，通红的眼珠里是赤裸裸的杀意：“你这个畜生！”

男人被很巧妙地扼住咽喉，这种钳制让他肌肉使不上力气，只能从喉咙里发出咕咕的声音。他挣扎了一会儿，纽特看他被自己制住，更加大了力度，指甲嵌进他的脖子里：“我他妈要杀了你——”

砰地一声，纽特被一股大力弹开，整个人仰面砸在床上。紧接着她的双手被魔法力量吊起来，连同着整个上半身，无形的手铐啪啪两声把她钉在床柱上，两条手臂拉得太开，肩膀一下子痛得失去意识。男人揉着脖子往后挪了挪，暂时还说不出话，抬起的右手张开，一根魔杖显形出现在他的指间。法力被压制的纽特根本不是巫师的对手，这样的力量与性别和肉体强度无关，她的双脚也被大力扯开，无法动弹。

“做得不错了。”男人揉着自己的喉咙沙哑地说，“但还是差一点。”

纽特这会顾不上回答他，注意力全部被他手指上的魔杖吸引。这是这个男人第一次在她面前里掏出魔杖，食指和无名指夹着的玳瑁手柄，十四寸半长的杖身直直指着她的鼻子。

这是忒修斯的魔杖。还有他那几乎是独一无二的手势。纽特怔怔地流下两行眼泪，喑哑地问：“你是谁？”

男人脸上的五官以一种熟悉的方式蠕动变换着，胡茬从下巴上消失，鼻梁变得高挺，脸型被拉长，金色短发变成棕褐色的柔软卷发。他的身体漏气一样瘦下来，虽然肩膀还是一样宽阔，但腰背回到了健壮紧实的轮廓。半分钟的复方汤剂失效显形后，忒修斯·斯卡曼德英俊的脸朝床下吐出一口带血的唾沫，用被扼得嘶哑的声音说：“何必呢？阿尔忒弥斯？”

“你还活着！”纽特惊喜地低声尖叫起来，“忒修斯，我就知道你好好的——你是不是骗过了所有的人？你放心，我会配合你，我不会露馅的。噢梅林的胡子，你是怎么到格林德沃身边来的，你还好吗……”

“我很好。”忒修斯低低地说，却没有放松对纽特的魔法禁锢。她不耐地抽了抽手腕：“放开我，西奥！”

他突然笑了起来：“我为什么要放开你？”

纽特愣住了：“你什么意思？”

“你怎么还是这么蠢，我亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯？”他的嗓子还是很干哑，也没有笑，仍让她保持着被拉开四肢的姿势，继续刚才没脱完衣服的步骤，好整以暇地继续解剩下的扣子。“我本来不愿意用这张脸……但这样也好。我骗过了所有的人，你说得没错，邓布利多，魔法部……是不是，也包括你？”

“你什么意思？”纽特的脸白得像纸一样，也停下了挣扎，好像现在她只会重复这一句话了。忒修斯脱掉了上身的衣物，纽特甚至能看见他下体还硬着，把裤子前面危险地撑起来。他像猎豹一样慢慢爬到她身上，握住她的腰轻轻一拉，她的脑袋就从靠在墙上变成滑下来砸在枕头上，只是手脚还完全动弹不得。

“我的意思是，刚才对你做的，就是我一直以来想做的。要不是我太自大，没有用魔法，你觉得你会得到反抗有效的错觉吗？”

纽特愣了一秒钟，或许是两秒。她的嘴唇从呆滞地微张开始慢慢颤抖，然后越抖越剧烈，抖得牙齿咬到了自己的伤口，想说话又变成痛苦的吞音：“你不是……你不是忒修斯。你是谁？你不是我哥哥……你不是！”

她突然大叫起来：“忒修斯！救救我，哥哥——唔！”忒修斯低头吻住了她，完美地堵回去所有字句，舌头探进去缠着她的搅动。纽特又拼命地挣扎起来，但这回只能双肩和脖子微不足道地扭动，根本抗拒不了男人真正想禁锢她的力量。她感觉胸口一凉，忒修斯的手已经解开了她的胸衣，雪白的、从未暴露过的胸脯露出来，就连两点粉红色的乳头都因为情绪激动涨到挺立。他甚至松开一点她的舌头往下看，含混着说：“真棒。”

“你不是……你不是忒修斯……”纽特翻来覆去地说这句话，抽噎得上气不接下气：“放开我，放开我……”

他没停下手上的动作，并且有点失去了耐心。嗤的一声以后，纽特的裙子就自动朝两边裂开，忒修斯也抬起腰把自己的裤子剥了下去，一根勃起得通红的丑陋阴茎弹跳到她的视线中，看起来几乎是异于常人的巨大。他的手指从她的咽喉滑过，一直向下，在苍白的皮肤上微微用力，压紧皮肉，滑到她的内裤边缘，并且喉咙里发出吞咽的声音。

“阿尔忒弥斯。”他用耳语般的声音说，“你和我想象中的一样美。”

“你不准……你不准这样叫我。你不是他，你不是……”纽特语无伦次地说着，抽噎打断她好几次，还有被触碰到敏感部位的喘息。

他的手指尖迸发一点魔力，像刀一样割开她内裤单薄的布料，那一点棉布也向两边裂开了，让她失去最后的一点遮挡。纽特哭出声来了：“不要……”

“晚了。”他低喘着说，一根修长的手指顶进去，纽特紧紧咬住牙关，忍住痛呼和呻吟。忒修斯在她腿间一边抽送指头，一边轻轻咬她的大腿内侧，但她绷得太紧，像是打定主语不予配合。“你觉得我不是，那为什么你现在不反抗了？”

纽特的胸脯鼓起来，一直停在那里，这一口气久久没有出去，就像是她已经忘记了呼吸的本能一样。忒修斯没理会她，继续轻轻抽动和按压她的身体内部，随后又加入了一根手指。“你不想要，就不该……不该做我的妹妹，不该对我笑，不该信任我……梅林……你刚刚才被我那样弄，还是相信我的表情，我恨不得把阴茎插到你嘴里……太晚了，阿尔忒弥斯……”

手指从她体内撤了出去，忒修斯的脸回到她的脸上方，纽特脸上没什么表情，泪水浸湿了两侧的枕头，睫毛也是湿漉漉的。她的眼睛绿得像刚洗濯过的宝石，如果世界上最巧妙的工匠能雕琢出其中的痛苦的话。

 “我很感谢更伟大的利益。”忒修斯说，“现在你是我的了。”

随着最后一个字从他口中吐出，他的腰用力一沉，分开纽特的下身顶了进去。纽特马上绷紧了身子，脖子上的青筋绽出来，被撕裂进入的痛楚一瞬间席卷了神智，她说不出话只能发出接近窒息的嘶哑音节。忒修斯又压下来吻她：“嘘……嘘……你不能怪我失去耐心，阿尔忒弥斯……都、怪、你……”他每说一个字，就用力撤出来顶进去一下，撞得她和他的下体啪地一响。他的身子也以肉眼可见的速度泛起潮红，特别是脖子和胸口处红成一片。

“看着我，阿尔忒弥斯。”他用力咬了一下纽特的嘴唇，咬到伤口，她忍无可忍地痛呼出来，连同下面被顶弄的胀痛。“看着我……你是我的了，明白吗？”

“你不是。”纽特用哭累的声音断断续续地说：“你不是我哥哥……你不是那个战争英雄，首席傲罗，从小跟我一起长大的赫奇帕奇……你不是他……”

忒修斯的眼神暗下来，他直起腰，然后纽特感觉到脚腕的禁锢松开了，男人亲自接手那两处脆弱的关节。他握住她的脚把她的膝盖一直推到胸前，抬高她的下身，让他们交合的部位完全暴露出来。粗大的阴茎撑开她，边缘的皮肤薄得能看见血管，一点点血沫和液体随着被进入又抽出翻开的软肉溅在交合处旁边。

“你暂时学不聪明，我忘了你一向是个死脑筋。”他淡淡地说，腰上没停下动作，“我不怪你，我们今晚有很多时间。”说着，他突然狠狠一顶，阴茎进入到最深处的地方，几乎撞到她的子宫口。纽特唔地哼出来，唯一能动的手指尖端痉挛着，五官皱出痛苦的表情。

“没关系。”他像是安慰自己，俯下去抱着纽特的整个躯干和折叠起来的腿用力顶弄，大力地抽插，每一下都撞得很深才抽出来一点点，每一下都像要插得比前一下更深。纽特只能跟着他的节奏，又僵硬又没有办法，很快她就又涌出泪水，紧紧咬住牙关，呻吟从齿缝间泻出来，听上去只是痛苦和煎熬的喘息。

纽特不知道自己被弄了多久。他终于放开她的腿以后她已经痛得要麻木了，忍不住哭叫出来，随着被插入的动作嗯嗯啊啊地大叫。她又被翻过去，手腕即使被松开也使不上一点力，连把自己的上身撑起来都做不到。忒修斯掐着她的腰把她拉高，然后两只大手像拍打玩物一样揉捏她的臀瓣，向两边掰开，过分羞耻和撕扯的感觉让她把脸埋在床垫里恨不得死过去。他从后面又进去，每一下都很深，双手握着她把她的臀部使劲往自己阴茎上摁。纽特觉得自己已经开始耳鸣，只能从联结在一起的肉体里听到忒修斯喘息的声音，还有他手掌拍打她臀肉发出的清脆的声音。

“你是我的。”他气喘吁吁地说，压下来啃咬纽特的脖子后面，湿漉漉的唇舌落在她的脊椎和肩胛骨上。“阿尔忒弥斯，我现在就可以死了，你是我的……”

忒修斯喉咙里发出野兽般的嘶吼，顶弄的速度更疯狂了。纽特死死咬住牙关，还是在最后暴露了一点呻吟。她感觉到身后的动作慢慢停下来，他还抵在她深处抽搐，一股强烈的被射满的感觉告诉她这不是幻觉。忒修斯抵在里面好久一会没动，脸埋在她汗涔涔的背上，双手仍圈住她的腰。而纽特已经要撑不住自己的身子了，她眼前一黑，没感觉他从自己体内抽出来就失去了意识。

纽特又断断续续地醒了几次，最后一次的时候被吻住，发现自己在无意识地回应他，被他吮吸着舌头，口腔的刺痛和铁锈味还没有消褪。她下面一直被填满着，不知道被做了几次，也分不清白天和黑夜。最后的最后她才从一个没有梦境的混沌中醒来，腰上横着一条手臂，忒修斯的侧脸睡在她的鼻子前。

纽特没有动，只是在被他压住的下面悄悄屈张五指，慢慢感应失去禁锢回到体内的魔法力量。她感受到了那根魔杖，尽量轻微地挪动着，往外转身，伸手在被单下摸索，直到指尖触到了冰凉的玳瑁手柄。

下一刻，她手上的感觉又消失了，忒修斯睁开眼睛，魔杖回到他的手上。纽特顾不上伪装，猛地推了他一把，挡住胸口坐起来，虽然她全身都是吻痕和他用力过大留下的淤青，但还是努力地遮住一点不想被他看见。

忒修斯也跟着坐起来，没什么表情地看着纽特，就像他从来没睡着也没有对她做出过这样恐怖的事情一样。纽特扯着床单挡住自己往床下退，他没拦着她，她在床边站住脚了，退开一臂之外的距离，他也一个字都没有说。

过了好一会儿他突然一笑，笑意没到眼睛，牵着嘴角。纽特紧张得不知道该怎么办，但她的手突然被抬了起来，那根屋子里唯一的魔杖自动飘到她手中。

“它听你的话。”忒修斯平静地说，“做你想做的任何事，纽特。”

纽特在自己反应过来之前就握紧了玳瑁手柄，杖尖直直地指向兄长的心脏。他微笑着，这会儿看起来竟然有了几分原来的样子，甚至有几分解脱。他没撒谎，纽特一直可以用他的魔杖，她自己也清楚这一点。忒修斯甚至更正面地转向她，手往上撸了一把挡住额头的头发，然后放下去在背后撑住自己身子。“没事的，纽特。”他轻声说，“我真的一点儿也不后悔……”

她对准他的手无力地垂了下来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————

哥：你不弄死我，我可就自裁了啊


End file.
